fategrandorderfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Hōzōin Inshun/@comment-38040348-20191013210416/@comment-44683073-20200125120351
@AritheReaper13 Really really really late to this discussion that seems to have died down, but couldn't resist the urge to join it. Okay, so firstly, about Inshun's capabilities. I'd say in terms of pure weapon combat capabilities, he is supreme, one of the best in all of Fate. Its already been stated that he surpasses Musashi, most likely on the same level as Yagyu and maybe even Kojiro. His only flaws, as you have said earlier, are the lack of ranged attacks and the lack of pure raw firepower(big lasers and BOOMs). There is also the issue of lacking pure raw physical strength compared to folks like Herc and Sigurd. Also the case of being fragile if he actually gets hit(I know if he is unlikely to get hit cause of his martial arts blocking everything, but if he does get hit, he is gonna break). Then, onto Inshun vs Cu- Its quiet obvious that Inshun is better than Cu in combat skills by miles, but unfortunately, the only way for Inshun to win is much similar to most servants when they are vs Cu. 'Somehow defeat or kill or incapitate him before he unleashes his Noble Phantasm'. If Cu uses the close range Anti-Unit Gae Bolg, Inshun is doomed as the moment Cu speaks it's True Name, Inshun's death is already guarenteed due to not having enough luck to survive the causality reversal curse. Ofcourse he can use the same strategy as EMIYA, simply stay out of Gae Bolg's range(10 meters), but in doing so, it'd be disadvantagous for him as his abilities relies on him having to be in close range. If Cu uses the long range Anti-Army Gae Bolg, Inshun is also doomed as not only is it long range but also carpet bombs the area with a hundred or so spears. Ofcourse, this version takes time to charge up, so Inshun can prevent Cu from using this entirely, afterall, he is the better melee fighter. Another issue for Inshun would be Cu's rune magecraft. Not that big of an issue, but would still be troublesome. I say the ratio for the chance of victory would be 55:45 in with Inshun's chances being the higher one. Then to Inshun vs Heracles- I'm sorry but its impossible to win against Heracles no matter what. Not only does Herc have 12 lives, but nothing below A rank can damage or even bypass his skin. Its an authority of the Gods. One of the biggest cheat skills in Fate till date. No matter how Inshun attacks, Herc can just stand there and still simply be unharmed. And not only does Herc's attack have sheer destructive force, but are also accompanied by refined sword skills that surpass both Cu and Artoria. He can keep up with Inshun to an extent, and with due time, even break him. Inshun at best, can only make a draw with him. 0% chance of winning. Now onto something that may not be relevant to the argument. His fight against Gil, you said he is likely to win if he manages to get in close combat. I say that is incorrect as Gil can still skewer his opponents even in close range with the GoB. This has been a thing confirmed ever since the FSN VN. Shirou stated that even after managing to keep Gil forced into close range combat, if UBW hadn't kept countering GoB's sword spam, he'd have been skewered to death due to the immense number of sword being shot(ofc the anime completely cuts this out). Finally onto Inshun vs Karna. This is just plain unfair for Inshun as well as completely a bad compatibility. Karna's armor(which applies to everywhere on his skin) reduces all attacks to only 10% of their total power, meaning no matter how Inshun hits, they'd be reduced by 90%, hitting like wet noodles. Each of Karna's normal hits are not only fast, but also can hit with power equivelant to A rank attacks. And even unarmed, he was superior to a sun boosted Gawain. Ofc Inshun, given enough time would be able to adapt to such attacks, but he doesn't have the time. Karna's mana burst would simply be devestating for him. And forget Vasavi Shakti, even Brahmastra or Brahmastra Kundala would finish him off. So to measure Inshun's power, give him a fair matchup instead of comparing him to someone he has a bad compatibility with.